The number of both community acquired and hospital acquired infections have increased over recent years with the increased use of intravascular devices. Hospital acquired (nosocomial) infections are a major cause of morbidity and mortality, more particularly in the United States, where they affect more than 2 million patients annually. The most frequent nosocomial infections are urinary tract infections (33% of the infections), followed by pneumonia (15.5%), surgical site infections (14.8%) and primary bloodstream infections (13%) (Emorl and Gaynes, 1993).
Staphylococcus aureus, Coagulase-negative Staphylococci (mostly Staphylococcus epidermidis), enterococcus spp., Escherichia coli and Pseudomonas aeruginosa are the major nosocomial pathogens. Although these pathogens almost cause the same number of infections, the severity of the disorders they can produce combined with the frequency of antibiotic resistant isolates balance this ranking towards S. aureus and S. epidermidis as being the most significant nosocomial pathogens.
Staphylococcus can cause a wide variety of diseases in humans and other animals through either toxin production or invasion. Staphylococcal toxins are a common cause of food poisoning, as the bacteria can grow in improperly-stored food.
Staphylococcus epidermidis is a normal skin commensal, which is also an important opportunistic pathogen responsible for infections of impaired medical devices and infections at sites of surgery. Medical devices infected by S. epidermidis include cardiac pacemakers, cerebrospinal fluid shunts, continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis catheters, orthopedic devices and prosthetic heart valves,
Staphylococcus aureus is the most common cause of nosocomial infections with a significant morbidity and mortality. It is the cause of some cases of osteomyelitis, endocarditis, septic arthritis, pneumonia, abscesses and toxic shock syndrome.
S. aureus can survive on dry surfaces, increasing the chance of transmission. Any S. aureus infection can cause the staphylococcal scalded skin syndrome, a cutaneous reaction to exotoxin absorbed into the bloodstream. S. aureus can also cause a type of septicemia called pyaemia that can be life-threatening. Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) has become a major cause of hospital-acquired infections.
S. aureus and S. epidermidis infections are typically treated with antibiotics, with penicillin being the drug of choice, but vancomycin being used for methicillin resistant isolates. The percentage of staphylococcal strains exhibiting wide-spectrum resistance to antibiotics has increased, posing a threat to effective antimicrobial therapy. In addition, the recent appearance of vancomycin-resistant S. aureus strain has aroused fear that MRSA strains for which no effective therapy is available are starting to emerge and spread.
An alternative approach to antibiotics in the treatment of staphylococcal infections has been the use of antibodies against staphylococcal antigens in passive immunotherapy. Examples of this passive immunotherapy involves administration of polyclonal antisera (WO00/15238, WO00/12132) as well as treatment with monoclonal antibodies against lipoteichoic acid (WO98/57994).
The first generation of vaccines targeted against S. aureus or against the exoproteins it produces have met with limited success (Lee, 1996) and there remains a need to develop additional therapeutic compositions for treatment of staphylococcus infections.